bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Heilag Kempho
| tblcolor =#007BA7; | textcolor =#FFFFFF }} Heilag Kempho (神聖行動 (ハイラッグ・ケンポ), Hairaggu Kenpo; Old High German for "Holy Combat"; Japanese for "Sacred Conduct") is the term used to refer to the styles used by Quincy in combat. As the Quincy are a diverse group spanning most, if not all, of the cultural centres in the the term is, of course, subject to the myriad languages and dialects that Quincy use. Rather than simple translations, however, each of these differing names brings with them a variety of skills and ideological practices unique to one particular branch of Quincy or another due in large part to the diversity of their race as well as the disconnect between each group as many of them have existed for millennia which allowed them to grow without the influence of outside groups. In that sense Heilag Kempho is used as an umbrella term to encapsulate all Quincy styles in a collective manner. Techniques Though there are many styles to the Quincy form of combat, each of them are centred around four key techniques which are themselves derived from the abilities of the Father of the Quincy, Yhwach. They are: *' ': It is the most used form of combat among the Quincy. Since they're still human, maintaining a distance from highly dangerous Hollows as well as launching numerous attacks on multiple opponents gives them a great advantage offensively and defensively. *' ': An art relying on the use of practiced storage of in a variety of containers (The most notable of which being the Japanese tubes) that is unleashed as powerful techniques that are treated as spells. It is considered an antiquated art in the modern era, but has retained its use due to the power it is capable of unleashing. *' ': An advanced Quincy moving technique. It allows for high-speed movements by riding on the flow of Reishi created below the user's feet. *' ': A Quincy ability that gives a practitioner inhuman defensive and offensive capability. By making Reishi flow into their blood vessels, Quincy increase their attack and defense power drastically. Though Blut is significantly dangerous, it has one big flaw; the two forms of Blut for attack and defense work using two different Reishi systems, so they cannot be used at the same time. Echt Quincy have access to it from birth while Gemischt Quincy must train use it. Schools There are dozens, if not hundreds, of Quincy styles and forms that govern the practice and utilisation of their techniques in a variety of ways. Five in particular have risen up to become the heart of these styles, which are seen as encompassing and integrating the lesser known varieties into their style as well as influencing the growth of yet more styles as a result of their well established existence. The schools comprising the five have changed from time-to-time, and others spawned as a result of upheaval surrounding members of the five such as the Polish and Japanese schools which began as offshoots of the Germanic and Chinese schools respectively. Some schools that were previously listed among the five manage to retain influence on popular Quincy practice, such as the Greek school. As archery is generally considered the focus of a Quincy's craft, each of the schools derive their names from the title they have given to their style of archery. Heilig Kampf Heilig Kampf (神聖滅射法 (ハイリッヒ・カンプ), Hairihhi Kanpu; German for "Holy Combat"; Japanese for "Archery of Sacred Destruction") is the art used primarily by Quincy throughout Europe, it is a school with roots in ancient Jerusalem and Greece during the early periods of recorded history. It is a school with a long and deep seated history that has had influence all across central Europe, particularly in places where the held some grasp of control. This school refers to a Quincy bow as the Heilig Bogen (神聖弓 (ハイリッヒ・ボーグン), Hairihhi Bōgun; German for "Holy Bow"; Japanese for "Sacred Bow") and the designs of these weapons exist in all manner of category using designs pioneered across the continent. The Heilig Kampf school emphasises power and force, with many of its teachings enforcing a use of multi-shot attacks in order to barrage and quickly dispose of an opponent, as techniques like and showcase. and his were both users of this style. *' ' (聖唱 (キルヒエンリート), Kiruhienrīto; German for "Church Hymn; Japanese for "Holy Chant"): Kyūdō (弓道, Way of the Bow): A school formed by those Quincy native to the island nation of , it owes its foundations to the Chinese school of archery and its growth is closely connected to the archery used by the mundane Japanese population, which in turn brought influence from the and Buddhist monks. The is considered symbolic of Quincy Kyūdō and is used in much of its iconography, the basic bow of the school's practitioners is named after the bird and is known as Kojaku (弧雀, Arc Sparrow). These bows are designed after the typical Japanese . The school preaches the idea of inevitability, and all of its training is meant to bring its users to a point where every shot they make is a certainty. It is ceremonial in nature and much more akin to a meditative skill than one would normally expect of archery. Its practitioners are taught to shoot true and with clarity of mind such that they will never miss their target. They pioneered the technique known as Zanshin, or the Arrow Ricochet. *' ' (飛廉脚, Flying Screen Step): *' ' (銀筒, Silver Tubes): Karkadann (風射手 (カルカダン), Karukadan; Persian for "Lord of the Desert"; Japanese for "Wind Shooter"): The style developed by Quincy originating from Persia, and survived by those Quincy residing in Iran and Turkey. Primarily they use evocative of a traditional style, and these bows are known as Āraŝ (迅速矢 (アラッシュ), Arasshu; for "Of the Swift Arrow"; Japanese for "Swift Arrow"). Practitioners of Karkadann practice a style fit for the extremely open terrain of the sands, as well the craggy rock formations that are commonly found in deserts. Where you can see your opponent for great distances, and they can see you, every shot matters. To miss is to die. To that effect, they are taught to give their all to their arrows. To stake life and limb on a single shot to imbue it with power enough to ensure a certain victory with one blow. Likewise they believe in handing oneself over to the wind, allowing it to carry them so that they do not miss. The concept of flowing like the wind is central to the school's teachings and is best expressed in the Karkadann technique which allows Quincy to control their arrows in flight. Roshan Bamshad is a master of this school. *' ' Shè Yì (射藝, "Art of Archery"): The style practiced by the Chinese Quincy is one that stands at odds with the contemporary arts of its people. While normal archery was used as a ritual tool to reinforce and embody order within the aristocracy, the variant used by Quincy was a proponent of chaos. A murky style that focused on subterfuge and misdirection. A style that had an unusual focus towards close range, it relied on engaging an opponent swiftly and eliminating them as a threat through debilitation either through poisons, wounds, or disruption of the flow of Reishi and Reiryoku. The primary weapon of their craft varies to a larger extent than those in other lands, though they are most often associated with the Nǔ, the Chinese crossbow, or its repeating counterpart the Zhūgé Nǔ (諸葛弩; for "The Zhuge (Liang) Crossbow"). Owing to their odd use of the bow, techniques such as the Reishi Shield all find their basis here. *' ' (龙的传人, "Descendants of the Dragon"): *'Xiémàibó' (勰脉搏, "Harmonic Pulse"): Boska Celność Boska Celność (崇高戦闘 (ボスカ・クエルノス), Bosuka Kuerunosu; Polish for "Aim of God"; Japanese for "Exalted Combat"): Created a short time after the Quincy schism, this art embodies the ideals of Quincy that sought to turn everything that their contemporaries stood for on its head. Anarchy sits at the heart of the school, and so, whilst its methods all relate to the Quincy craft, they are all twisted and unleashed in ways that stand at odds with the ideals upheld by their brothers, the ideals embodied by Yhwach. To emphasize this, the Polish Quincy responsible for devising this style forego the use of bows in favour of any manner of weapon. Swords, axes, spears, gauntlets, even non-conventional tools find their ways into the arsenal. The primary method of attack is still the Heilig Pfeil, and to make use of them, the Polish Quincy came up with the Branch-style of Quincy archery, they form a number of prongs across the body of their weapon and manifest the Heilig Pfeil from these points to be unleashed making their weapons a form of springboard for attacks. Combat in this sense is furious, fast, and all about bathing in the chaos that one may unleash. They respect no rules, and no boundaries, and as such versatility is not so much a boon as it is an enforced practice. Practitioners must be flexible and adaptable, and most of all eager to wreak havoc. Despite its original purpose, following the first Blood War it became incredibly popular across the Quincy population, even within the ranks of Yhwach's most ardent supporters: the Wandenreich, where the fight for individuality is at its most tenacious. *'Nogi Boga Wiatru' (Polish for "Legs of the God of Wind"): *'Boski Oddech' (Polish for "Breath of God"):